Without Warning
by Rio 2.0
Summary: Sometimes you know some things will never be the same and sometimes that's not so bad. For BRILLIANT KOMAY Merry XMas


_**Merry Xmas Komay.(DarlingDearyWhomILoveVeryMuch)**_

* * *

_Fate really was a sordid form of irony. _

The bus had been rather quiet.

Had, being the key word there. The previous stop gave entry to a loud-mouthed obnoxious brat who was obviously trying his hardest to target and annoy him.

Gazes locked, and golden eyes flashed in recognition before both parties turned their heads away in an obviously uncaring matter.

Shito turned his gaze towards the outside world, staring longingly as the buildings, parks and people flashed by with little to no significance in the long run.

Humans are born, they live, and then they die.

Shito was not human and therefore he would not die.

Truth of the matter was, he had not 'lived' per say, either.

Face devoid of emotions; despite the inner turmoil he faced when his thoughts led him to such a _trivial_ topic, he barely registered the fact that someone was now seated next to him.

It did not take long to notice how invaded his personal space was, however. The person seated next to him found it in his or her best interest to leave minimal, if not nonexistent space between their bodies.

So close he could feel hot breath on his ear.

Shito paused.

Head whipping around to meet the other, he was fully prepared to chew them out for daring to be so _rude_…

He was met with a pair of amused gold.

Words lost in translation as Shito tried to recollect his composure, he merely glared in response.

"And what, pray tell, was so important that you had to breathe on me?"

A sheepish smile was given in response.

"You kinda reminded me of someone, looking all contemplative and stuff. Looked kind of lonely, thought I'd grace you with my presence!"

Shito idly blinked in response. _That's nice. Go away._

The boy blinked back at him. "I'm Chika." He held out his hand in greeting.

Shito merely stared at his hand as if touching it were completely and utterly revolting, ultimately leading him to disease and his deathbed except he _could never die_ and that only served to cause him to frown again. He looked up and glared at the invader. _I don't care_.

The greeting hand retreated and casually went to the boy's hair, ruffling in an awkward gesture.

"Not very friendly are you?"

Shito snorted in contempt. "Brilliant deduction, but I ask again, why are you so _close_?"

Saffron eyes blinked in surprise as he looked at where he was seated as if looking for answers. He scooted back towards the aisle after a second of, dare he say it, inner reflection.

"Sorry. Thought I heard you talking to yourself."

Shito looked away abruptly, obviously cross.

"I was NOT talking to myself." He sniffed in obvious disdain.

"Sure." A cocky smirk was given to the back of the others head.

"Listen brat –"

"Who are you calling a BRAT?!"

Sparks flew as each glare met its match in the other as the two men tried to get the other to back down.

Shito looked around at the gathering crowd of onlookers. "Are you _trying_ to start a fight? People are staring!"

Chika huffed before crossing his arms and leaning against the back of his seat. The observers eventually went back to their mulling about after realizing their source of entertainment was over.

"You never did tell me your name…"

"I feel no need to tell you, it's not as if I'll willingly associate with you again, which once again raises the question as to _why you are still here_?"

Chika was silent, for once. The end of his tongue was brought out, subtly sticking out of the corner of his mouth in obvious contemplation.

Shito would have almost dared to call it cute, had he not already decided that this _Chika_ was not someone he particularly liked in any way, shape or form.

He frowned. "It's really not a hard question to answer, idiot."

Chika saw red.

"Idiot?!" He stood up, grabbing Shito's collar and dragging him up with him. "Who're you calling an idiot?!"

Shito grabbed Chika's hands and freed his collar.

"You. People are staring. Sit down."

Surprisingly, Chika did as he was told.

"I meant _somewhere else_."

"Fuck you. I want to sit here."

Shito refrained from grumbling and sat down again. Chika's hands were warm. He wondered if Chika had noticed just how _cold_ his were.

The next few minutes passed relatively quickly, for Chika seemed to be once again in quiet contemplation. Shito resumed his staring out the window and _not_ thinking on matters of life and death.

It wasn't as if he wished _his_ hands were warm.

Not at all.

Shito sighed.

"What?" Chika was looking at him again. Those eyes were really, really beginning to irritate him.

"It's none of your conc—"

There was a suspicious roar of _something_ as the bus brakes squealed.

Florescent lights flickered on and off before dying completely and the nineteen or so other passengers screamed in terror.

Shito heard Chika inhale sharply and he vaguely wondered if this was another aspect of this 'fate' he's heard oh-so-much about.

The bus shook violently as people flew out of their seats.

Chika had fallen into the aisle as well and let out a small gasp of surprise.

Shito unconsciously held out his right hand to the other boy, feeling the other's warm hand once more before all hell broke loose.

The bridge supports snapped.

A loud wail of twisting metal and falling bricks erupted in their ears as the bus fell.

Fate really was a sordid form of irony.

* * *

**A/N:**_ KOMAY-CHAN!!! I'm sorry I suck so much, but my lovely beta said she found in passable and I trust her opinion and I hope you agree with her because I am made of fail and yet I strive to appease you. Sorry crappy fic is crappy, I'm at a block of ideas and this is a crappy excuse too. I am just made of fail. orz_

_...andafterbirthdaypicitsfailworsens _

_I stole your word by the way… because Chika has Rei's eyes. You know why? BECAUSE CHIKA IS SO TOTALLY A KAIxREI CREATION – 'TIS A BIOLOGICAL FACT._

It's loosely based on/I found this relevant. It's from ''Impulse', page numero uno, © Ellen Hopkins, 2007

_**Sometimes**_

_ you're travelling _

_ a highway, the only road _

_ you've ever known,_

_ and wham! A semi _

_ comes from nowhere _

_ and rolls right over you._

_**Sometimes**_

_ You don't wake up_

_ But if you happen_

_ to, you know things_

_ will never be _

_ the same._

_**Sometimes**_

_ that's not_

_ so bad_

_**Sometimes**_

_ lives intersect,_

_ no rhyme, no reason,_

_ except, perhaps,_

_ for a passing semi_

-BV


End file.
